


Crossroads

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-10
Updated: 2008-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing nothing really shouldn't be so painfully difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> After my last offering Hils wanted angst with comfort so I wrote an alternate take on what might happen during/after episode 1:08. I hope this fits the bill.

Doing nothing really shouldn't be so painfully difficult. When Merlin had made his promise to Gaius it had seemed an easy thing to do. After all, when it came to choosing between Arthur's life or the druid boy's there really was no choice. Except, it's not that simple.

Merlin knows what Uther will do to the boy, but what will happen to Arthur? Uther has already shown that he's willing to throw Arthur into the dungeons to teach him a lesson, so what punishment might he mete out this time? When even Morgana hasn't been immune from Uther's wrath for daring to help the boy, Merlin really isn't sure how far he might go in his anger.

As the dark shadows haunting the corners of his room press in on him, Merlin curls in on himself. Arthur will surely be looking for him by now, probably angry, confused, not understanding why he isn't there. Merlin has never let him down before, has done everything Arthur has ever asked of him. How Merlin wishes that he were curled up in the warmth of Arthur's bed tonight, instead of alone and afraid in his own. He wonders if Arthur will be able to forgive this perceived betrayal. Still, Merlin would rather that Arthur was alive to hate him for it than dead because the boy had escaped.

But then the young druid is in Merlin's head again, an unwanted presence. He's calling, begging for help and Merlin knows that if he just stays where he is a little longer then the dragon's prophecy will cease to be a possibility. That small, terrified voice won't let him be, though, calling upon him as Emrys - a name that Merlin still doesn't recognise or understand - and as he pictures the boy's growing desperation, Merlin can feel Arthur's too. It's too much and Merlin covers his ears, trying to escape the voice in his head, but it's relentless.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Merlin finally gives in. He can't do this. He can't leave Arthur and the boy to their fate, regardless of the possible future consequences. Merlin needs Arthur in his life more than he needs to follow the dragon's wishes. As these events have not yet come to pass, Merlin has the chance to change them, but right now Arthur is running out of time.

Merlin leaps out of bed and races from the room as fast as he can while still keeping an eye out for guards patrolling the castle. At this moment, Uther is a more tangible threat than the druid. Merlin is willing to take the risk.

***

For once, Uther is too consumed by his anger at the young druid's escape to pay any attention to Merlin and his stumbling explanation about Arthur riding out to hunt. Merlin's grateful, because he's sure a trip to the stocks would be the least of his worries were Uther to call him on his lies.

Merlin tries to distract himself from anticipating Arthur's return by busying himself with his neglected duties. Arthur's chambers are a mess of discarded clothes and dulled armour and for once Merlin doesn't dare use his magic to make the task of cleaning them any easier. He's so caught up in his work that he startles badly when the heavy wooden door slams back against the wall.

For just a second, Merlin is afraid that it's the castle guard come to arrest him after all, but when he collects himself enough to turn around it's Arthur, tired and dusty from his long ride, who stands in the doorway. They simply look at one another for a long moment before Arthur crosses the threshold and pushes the door closed behind him, locking it firmly.

"It is done." Arthur's voice betrays his weariness and Merlin drops his armful of dirty laundry before hurrying across to him.

"Arthur, thank god!" Merlin says, his hands coming up to rest on Arthur's broad shoulders. They're tense under his touch and Merlin goes in search of the buckles and laces that will free Arthur from his armour.

"You weren't going to come, were you?" Arthur says suddenly, his tone oddly restrained.

Merlin can't hold back the shocked gasp that escapes his lips and knows that Arthur can see the guilt writ large across his face. "Arthur..."

"I understand that it was dangerous," Arthur continues, as if Merlin hasn't spoken. "But that's never stopped you before."

"I'm sorry," Merlin breathes, fingers stilling on Arthur's skin.

"There was something about the boy, wasn't there?" The blue of Arthur's eyes is cold, bleak. "When I left him with his people... I asked him his name and that was when I felt it. For a moment I understood why my father would have had him killed. Did I make a mistake, Merlin?"

"The future isn't written in stone," Merlin says, as he had to the dragon.

"I hope you're right," Arthur replies and Merlin feels him shiver under his hands.

Merlin efficiently strips Arthur of the remainder of his armour, discarding it carelessly on the floor. He needs to press reassurance into Arthur with the warmth of his own body. Arthur lets his head drop onto Merlin's shoulder and Merlin runs his fingers through the wind-tangled strands of his hair for a moment before gathering him into his arms and urging him towards the bed and rest. The future will bring what it may, but for now Merlin will serve Arthur the best way he knows how.


End file.
